


peach flavored soju

by injeolmis



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but not really??, hella unedited, horny drunk renjun, luren, mildly sexual, nomin and markhyuck if you squint, soft lucas/yukhei, whipped this baby up for an hour, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeolmis/pseuds/injeolmis
Summary: "Can I please hump your leg?""With all due respect, I am ignoring everything you said."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Renjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	peach flavored soju

**Author's Note:**

> whipped this bad boy for an hour at 1 am. sorry if it’s bad, just wanted to write this out. enjoy !! (or not, its okay if you don’t :DD)

The couch felt extra empty today, the feeling of emptiness may have a connection with the younger who may or may have not forgotten to update his boyfriend about his current whereabouts. Yukhei remembered hazily what Renjun said before leaving the house, while he was preoccupied with Animal crossing. He remembered that he was going out for drinks and that he would be with his "cool young friends", as Yukhei calls them. Renjun would always retaliate and would tell Yukhei that he was only a year older and yet Yukhei continues to brush this off, replying with ' _Kids these days._ ' before Renjun pinches his waist.

After a minute or so of pondering, a ping, clearly from his phone alerted him. still not in the right headspace, he books it across the room, and beelined towards his phone. He was anticipating Renjun's call by now. it was already half past midnight. It was understandable that he was acting that way.

Before he could even read the message, he was blinded by his phone screen which had the brightness amped up, he curses to himself as he keeps forgetting to turn on his auto-brightness even though there had already been countless of mishaps that happened in the past. He then looks away, covering his eyes to a close before massaging them for a while. blinking once or twice before adjusting to the brightness.

As he was opening a text which unfortunately was from his bestfriend, Mark, he reminds himself to renew his prescription for his glasses, because he could hardly read the block of words that was sent to him. Although, it was great timing on behalf of the glasses. Renjun was already whining about them getting new frames together last week. He suggested that they should just coordinate in frame wear while Yukhei begs to differ and suggests it to be an identical pair. The choice of frame wear was still up for debate amongst the two, but that was a thing he should worry about later.

Since Yukhei was unable to read the text, may it be because of lack of sleep or just plain bad eye sight, he decides to call Mark instead.

"Mark? what is it?" Yukhei ask as he taps his finger on the nightstand. The thrumming of his fingers seemed louder than before, a voice clearly not belonging to Mark answers the phone.

"Hi!" his voice slurred a bit, Yukhei could hear more than two voices on the call, the other one being Mark, who seemed to be distressed. It was probably because someone took his phone away, ie explaining why there was a different voice on the line. He could hear rustling and shouting, someone screaming in the distance before hearing a loud thud. It was safe to assume that the phone was already out of the mystery person's hand.

"Sorry man, that was Donghyuck, He really wants to meet you, and- _fuck-_ " Mark finally answers but eventually gets cut off. Yukhei could only guess that the phone was again taken from Mark's hand and by the sound of the voices getting distorted and muffled, the phone was probably buried somewhere.

"Donghyuck!" a shout from Mark is what he hears before the call ended. Now, Yukhei was left confused. _What kind of night was his bestfriend having?_

Even though he was worried about Mark's current state, knowing that he could’ve died back there, he still had to keep his priorities in check and priorities meant Renjun. He goes back, trying to call Renjun, over and over but to no avail, he still wasn't picking up any of his calls. Where could a college sophomore be? anywhere to be honest. College kids knows their ways in and out in basically everywhere. God knows if Renjun is boarding a plane to Japan right now, it probably won’t be the case, but it wasn’t impossible.

After a while, Mark calls back, muttering countless apologies over.

"Hey man it's all cool." Yukhei reassures the younger before asking why he had called in the first place.

"Renjun got shit faced, he's with us." Mark said, a hint of struggle in his voice. "I don't know if you can sense the urgency by the tone of my voice but I need you now- we need you now." it was clear Mark was desperate, and Yukhei could only chuckle.

"I’ll send you the address, just please get here already." Mark said, groaning. A loud crash was heard in the call, something broke back there, it sounded like some glassware, and Yukhei knew he couldn't ask.

"Wait for me, I’m on my way." Yukhei said, and turns the call into speaker mode. He began to rummage his closet, finding some kind of hoodie that he could wear since it was currently freezing, _goddamnit climate change_ , he thinks.

"Okay, just hurry up, taking care of three grown ass men isn’t exactly easy for two people." Mark replies, his voice clearly indicating that he was tired already. Yukhei chuckles again, exhaling through his nostrils aggressively.

He grabs a dark blue hoodie before dashing through the door, almost forgetting that he was still on a call with Mark. He grabbed his phone, telling Mark to not worry and that he is on his way, before ending the call. He grabbed his car keys on the counter, then shuts the door behind him loudly, excited and kinda worried to see Renjun

* * *

"Lucas!" is what Yukhei was greeted with once he had set foot on the complex and it was no other than Mark, struggling to pull a giggly brunette off the floor. Yukhei raises his hand to wave at Mark before giving him a hand.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm okay, you should help Jaemin though, he's with Jeno and Renjun." Mark shrugs the other off, meanwhile the unnamed brunette still clutches on Mark for dear life.

"Trying to keep him by yourself, i'm guessing?" Lucas raises a brow at Mark, as if he was coaxing something out of him.

"What? what- no! i-" Mark splutters, not finding the right words to defend himself. Yukhei loves teasing the younger, and the sole reason behind this is that he gets flustered easily, and quite funnily, might he add.

"Relax, I'm shitting on you." Lucas winks at Mark before excusing himself and leaving the two alone. Mark nods, dumbfounded.

"Xuxi!" He hears a familiar voice in the kitchen. Yukhei walks over to wherever that voice was coming from, and soon was met by a very drunk Renjun, with his arms draped around two guys, one of them clearly sober, his face expressing disappointment on his friend's part. Other than that, Renjun was wearing Yukhei's white burberry shirt. Due to the fabric being too big for the younger, he could easily see inside his shirt, Yukhei grins adoringly at Renjun.

"You must be Yukhei?" the sober one asked, snapping Yukhei out of his weird trance. He must've been pretty distracted by how Renjun looked, because how the hell would he miss the pink hair his friend had.

While Renjun was mumbling under his breath, which no one could've deciphered since he was speaking in some sort of chinese dialect, the pink haired boy took this as an opportunity to introduce himself.

"I'm Jaemin, and that guy is Jeno." He says before pointing at the person who was at the end of the table. It seemed like Jeno had passed out, with his snores seeming to gradually get louder and louder as time pases.

"The guy you met by the door was none other than Donghyuck, he was the one who orchestrated all of this." He remarks. Yukhei nods, taking in each of their names before looking back at Renjun. The blush induced by alcohol complimented his fair skin. It was absolutely mesmerizing. Renjun looked really pretty, Yukhei thought. His dyed locks, tousled messily, strands of hair sticking to his forehead completely, he was kinda sweaty, but Yukhei didn't mind. He was pretty nonetheless.

Completely blindsided by how Renjun looked, he accidentally tunes Jaemin out, he realizes this one minute into conversation, where he started to answer him with some generic response. Jaemin squints at Yukhei suspiciously after Yukhei answered 'yes' to Jaemin after him asking how long the pair had been dating. Both of them knew deep down that Yukhei wasn't paying attention, and boy were they cowards for not calling him out.

Scared that he might make the wrong kind of impression, he removes his gaze from his boyfriend once and for all. Slowly absorbing what Jaemin was saying mid sentence.

"-As I was saying, may I excuse myself? Jeno tends to get sleepy when he's shit faced, so I might as well bring him back to his room." He says as he wraps his arm on the other's torso, and Yukhei swore there was something in Jaemin's eyes while looking at Jeno. The younger blew on Jeno's face lightly, chuckling at how he blinks, still in a daze before getting him up. The scene looked so intimate, he felt that he had to look away from the two. With an arm, wrapped around the other, they began to walk, their steps slow and steady.

Yukhei called out for the couple. "wait-" he says, before staring back at Renjun then returning his gaze back to the two.

"What do I do?" his voice, frantic. Jaemin quirks his eyebrows, not knowing what Yukhei had meant. Took him a few second to process the thought, before his eyes enlarges comically.

"You've never taken care of him drunk?" He replies, quite taken aback. Yukhei could only nod, he rubs his nape awkwardly. He knew it looked bad, so he begins to explain himself.

"It's not that I never took care of him in this kind of state, it's just that, I have never seen him like that, you know." He says, emphasizing the 'never'. Jaemin laughs hysterically, which startles poor Jeno. He continues to walk away, keeping his pace as slow as Jeno's so he can support him better, still laughing about what the other has spoken, Yukhei wonders what was so funny with what he has said.

"Then you're in for a treat." Jaemin replies, looking back, a smile plastered all over his lips, privy with all the knowledges of how his friends act when they're drunk.

"What do you mean?" Yukhei retaliates, Jaemin, with his left foot already in the bedroom cocks his head to the left. He had already grabbed the door knob.

"Let's just say that ‘Drunk Renjun’ loves indecency." He spoke, teasingly. He greets Yukhei and Renjun a good night and softly shuts the door behind him, leaving a confused Yukhei and a shit-faced Renjun.

Yukhei, now more confused than before, walks back to Renjun, who was now all pouty and beginning to whine about how Yukhei ignored him earlier. He calls out to Yukhei again, exasperated since he wasn't receiving the affection he was looking for. Craving for attention, he decides to take it upon himself to go to Yukhei.

Renjun tries to stand up, now stumbling towards Yukhei, his steps not so slow and not so steady. Already wanting to cling unto Yukhei, he launches himself unto him and leaves a wet kiss on his lips.

"You looook great!" Renjun says, still staring at his boyfriend, before tripping again and pulling the other down, causing Yukhei's glasses to slide down from the bridge of his nose. Thankfully, Yukhei caught balance and didn't crash on some expensive coffee table with Renjun. Renjun's gaze lingers longer now, still holding unto Yukhei's bicep. Renjun seemed to not look away, his gaze fixated on him. Yukhei wonders if he had something on his face, it probably could be leftover toothpaste from his lip since he was in a rush earlier. _That would be unfortunate_ , he thinks as he wipes his mouth, and surprisingly enough, there was none.

Before he could ask Renjun what he was looking at, Renjun was already clinging unto him. Yukhei, shocked from what Renjun was doing, had his cheeks flushed. Yukhei never felt this extremely flustered in his whole entire life. Normally, he would be the one that would break the ice, crack a joke, flirt a little and initiate skinship, but he was never at the receiving end. This felt completely new, it was as if he had discovered a hidden side of Renjun and an extensive amount of new found confidence on the younger’s part.

Yukhei could feel the air knocked out of his lungs, his hand resting comfortably on Renjun's hip. Renjun had his legs wrapped on Yukhei's torso, his arms loosely roped around the other's nape, he begins kissing the junction where Yukhei's neck meets his shoulders, and boy, the amount of self control Yukhei had was astounding. Yukhei does his best to prevent himself from making any sound that might encourage the younger to proceed from what he was doing, but alas, he couldn't help slipping out a few curse words and low groans.

Renjun pauses for a while, detaching himself from Yukhei's neck, breathing heavily and from the looks of it, Yukhei knew Renjun had something in mind. He was familiar with this look on his face. He caresses the younger's cheek adoringly before Renjun scowls back at him. He quickly dismisses him and threatens him that he could easily kick his ass if he wanted to, in which Yukhei nods in agreement.

With his lips jutted out, his eyebrows furrowed. He stared quietly at Yukhei. Yukhei taps his fingers impatiently, one of his eyebrows quirked up as if he was waiting for Renjun to say something, his hand still holding unto Renjun's sensitive waist, which drove the younger nearly insane.

"You're a fucking giraffe." Renjun hissed before kissing him again, now with more aggression. Yukhei got a bit choked up as Renjun began pressing his hips against the other's, wanting to create more friction between them. making himself whines softly, and that is what finally made Yukhei lose his shit then and there. Yukhei kisses Renjun back with the same faculty, if not, harder.

Since the two was so focused in sucking their faces off, they didn't even notice Mark walking in.

"Oh my fucking god im so sorry-" Mark shouts, and turns his back on the couple. Yukhei sees this and almost lets go of Renjun. His eyes turning wide as he struggles to regain his composure. Yukhei wasn't the type to get caught in situations like this since he's the type to keep things on the down low, but there he was standing, holding unto Renjun's thigh and breathing heavily, as if he had ran a mile, he was extremely embarrassed. Meanwhile on the other hand, Mark refuses to look at Yukhei eye-to-eye. He too was extremely embarrassed for interrupting, and at the same time, is feeling dread as he needs to bleach his eyes after because of the incident.

It took Yukhei a couple of minutes to finally convince Mark to turn around. He began spluttering countless reasons on why and how they got into that position but one things for sure, Renjun and Yukhei was guilty as hell.

"Holy shit Mark, I just kinda forgot you were here." He replies, still heaving from all the kissing he did. Don't get Yukhei wrong, he is apologetic for what his poor friend saw, but he couldn't help but to think about the situation as funny.

Renjun turns his head towards Mark's direction, mouthing something that Yukhei couldn't understand. Whatever Renjun said, it clearly did something. Mark stood upright, his cheeks still beet-red from walking in on his friends making out. He nods at what the other mouthed and told the two that he will drive Donghyuck home and quote, "will not cockblock” the two ever again. Renjun hums in satisfaction, before nestling his face on Yukhei's neck. This ignites a hope that maybe, just maybe, Renjun was already tired and done with his shenanigans for tonight.

The shock surely haven't subsided a bit, judging by how still Mark was standing. it was clear an aftershock was imminent, and has been overdue for a few minutes. Yukhei tilts his head, reminding Mark who clearly forgot that he needs to be out of there ASAP. Mark nods frantically before pulling Donghyuck out the door, his mind probably filled with unending questions only Yukhei could think about answering.

As for Yukhei's plan of sobering Renjun up, it was thrown out the window, because once Renjun heard the door get slammed shut, he began continuing what he was doing earlier, and that my friends, was the very moment where Yukhei knew what Jaemin meant.

Yukhei is only a man, a weak, weak man for Renjun. He is only human, so couldn't help but kiss the younger back too. He could feel the warmth from the thin fabric that Renjun was wearing, tempting him to go closer. Renjun sucks on Yukhei’s lower lip, and it felt fucking great. Yukhei pulls away, his lips glossed from spit, his hand gripping unto the other thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. Renjun tilts his head back, overwhelmed by the sensation.

“Xuxi.” Renjun says, desperately. Yukhei presses Renjun against the wall, accidentally grinding his hips against the other. Renjun stifles a moan, his hand tugging Yukhei’s hair, signaling him to do more.

“Please.” Renjun adds, he achingly says, his eyes tightly shut while pressing against yukhei lightly. Yukhei began kissing Renjun’s jaw, leaving wet, chaste kisses, the other stiffens, their breath hitching abnormally. Once Yukhei reached the younger’s neck, he began sucking, biting and leaving pretty purple bruises. one by one, blooming on Renjun’s porcelain-like skin. He bites his bottom lip, a wildfire inside his chest, he wants Yukhei, he needs him and he doesn’t want him to stop at all.

Yukhei’s mind was already going elsewhere and, before he knows it, he could feel something poking his abdomen and it wasn’t Renjun’s belt, he knew deep down that wasn't the case. _ah fuck_. Yukhei thought, staring into Renjun’s eyes. His pupils blown wide, and he loved it. He loves leaving Renjun in a mess.

After a few minutes, Yukhei started to feel uneasy, the concept of consent surely is tricky, he thinks, and this isn’t okay. _He should know better, he needs to be reasonable._ His conscience tells him as it slowly eats him up, getting the best of him. _Now would probably be a good time to stop._ Yukhei thought.

So with every ounce of self control he had left, he snaps out of his trance, carefully letting go of Renjun. The other whines again, throwing a huge fit, before cursing like a sailor. It was for the best, is what Yukhei tells himself, as he fixes Renjun’s clothes. It was time for them to go anyways, and thank god for Yukhei making sure to stop themselves from making out on someone else's couch out of sheer courtesy.

Finally, Yukhei curses at Jaemin for only warning him vaguely about horny drunk Renjun and with this, they were finally out of the apartment.

* * *

"Can i please hump your leg?"

"With all due respect, I am ignoring everything you said." Yukhei replies dryly. They have been stuck in traffic for a while now and it was driving yukhei insane. It took him a few minutes to sort his shit out and to calm himself down, trying to keep his cool and mind on other things.

For the first time in two hours, Renjun shuts up, he purses his lips together, his eye flicking outside the window then back at Yukhei. He groans in annoyance, exaggeratedly. Yukhei ignores this, thinking that this will soon pass. Upon realizing that this wasn’t doing anything, Renjun rolled his eyes before groaning again, much louder this time around. Yukhei pays attention now and then begins to call Renjun over and over, the only difference now is that he was getting ignored.

"Renjun." Yukhei deadpanned.

One of the perks of dating Renjun other than the great hotpot he makes, is that you can easily read him like an open book once you've got to know him. With this knowledge, he knows how to make Renjun crack, and to make Renjun crack, you just need to give him the silent treatment as well, and this gets Renjun every single time. Never failed, always worked, no matter the instances.

"Fineee." He says defeatedly, rolling his eyes in annoyance, Yukhei even worrying that it might get stuck like that if he continues doing so.

"Maybe, I will not hump your leg-" Renjun says, resting his head on the headrest. Yukhei nods approvingly, and thanks Renjun for cooperating.

"For now." Renjun mumbles under his breath. Thankfully, Yukhei didn't catch on of what he was saying and paid attention to the road. After roughly fifteen or so minutes, they were finally moving, Yukhei breathes in relief, whilst cursing the extreme traffic.

* * *

After tumbling their way into their apartment, Renjun, without hesitation, kisses Yukhei again. Yukhei doesn't stop him, since it was their apartment, and just saving the other from embarrassment. It’s not like there was a mountain of work he needs to be done tonight, it’s friday after all, the essays can wait, and who cares too? He was gonna bullshit it anyways and pull an all nighter on Sunday either way, so he might as well take a step back and let Renjun do his thing with the kissing and what not.

Renjun pushes Yukhei against the door, kissing the expanses of the other's neck again. Yukhei knew this was suppose to turn him on, but he couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Renjun is tippy-toeing just to kiss him. With the amount of determination Renjun had, it could take him anywhere, Yukhei thought.

Renjun was getting frustrated as time passes, him doing everything he could, but still Yukhei wouldn’t budge. It was agonizing, painful to say atleast. He bites his lip, so close to drawing blood, his mind still cloudy and needy for Yukhei to touch him.

"Amm horny." Renjun whines, and Yukhei still chooses to ignore his pleas, directing his gaze somewhere else, still kinda feeling guilty from kissing him earlier. Renjun slumps his shoulders before burying his face on Yukhei's chest. It was about time Renjun would’ve had given up. He realizes that he was getting nowhere with Yukhei right now, knowing how the older respects boundaries so much. So he does, his face still buried in Yukhei’s chest, afraid of saying anything, both of them basking in silence.

"Are you done?" Yukhei asks as he plays with Renjun's hair. Yukhei loved teasing Renjun like this, Renjun was a brat, always whining over the smallest things, may it be how Yukhei does his hair, or for this instance, not getting what he wanted. Yukhei could only chuckle at how adorable the other was. Renjun shifts for a bit, before resting his weight all on Yukhei again.

"Yeah, i think I'm done." was the only thing Renjun could muster up. Yukhei nods, then proceeds to tell Renjun that they need to prepare for bed. Renjun nods approvingly, but still sulky over the fact that Yukhei didn't give into him.

"You may be sad right now, but I promise you, you're gonna thank me tomorrow." Yukhei had manners, he didn't want to take advantage of Renjun, especially in that kind of state.

Admittedly, Renjun loves this about Yukhei, he loves how his boyfriend is so polite and nice. Renjun even remembers the time where Yukhei had accidentally hit his hip on the island counter, and get this, apologizes to it without even realizing. Renjun was there when it happened, and boy did he wish that he filmed it. It was only one of the few anecdotes that he could remember. He never forgets this, and will never let Yukhei live this down. He brings this up once in a while, and Yukhei still gets embarrassed, every single time, aware of the fact that he looked utterly dumb when it happened.

"Yeah sure." Renjun scoffs. He may be mad at Yukhei, but he hates walking, especially now, when his world view was skewered and dizzying. Swallowing his pride, he asks Yukhei to carry him, with a hint of malice in his voice, he throws a couple of playground insults in. Yukhei nods happily, disregarding Renjun's subtle diss about him being some sort simp (could you believe that?). Still not passing off an opportunity to carry Renjun, he swoops the younger off his feet and off they went to their bedroom.

The bedroom was much colder than the living room, Yukhei must've forgot to turn off the AC before leaving, the only good thing about the frigid room is that they are now given opportunity to snuggle up closer, but judging by now close the pair was, who knew if it's still possible.

After an agonizing ordeal of Renjun acting like an asshole (he was still salty about Yukhei not giving him the kind of _attention_ he wanted), and refuses to change clothes in front of the latter. Yukhei groans, turning around and asking the younger if he was happy with his back facing him. With a sudden change of heart, hinting that something has gone wrong, Renjun replies with a no, before asking Yukhei to help him change. _'Are you sure'_ Yukhei would asks again, afraid to over step his boundaries and still refusing to turn around until Renjun gave him a go signal.

"Yup!" Renjun replies, and with that Yukhei turns around again. Renjun was half way done from undressing. His torso bare, and his shirt- well technically Yukhei's shirt already on the floor. Yukhei walks over, approaching the other calmly, as if he hadn't dealt with this for more than an hour.

"Sorry, I couldn't unzip my pants." Renjun says, surpressing a giggle. Yukhei nods softly, before helping the other to unzip his pants. Something might've jammed his fly since it wouldn't budge. Yukhei creases his eyebrows together in frustration, his fingers still holding unto the little tab on the other's zipper, tugging it roughly. Scared that he might ruin the other’s favorite pair of jeans.

And by favorite, Yukhei wasn’t even exaggerating. Renjun literally wears that every time they go out somewhere fancy. He ponders over this, _Should he just ruin the pants, ‘accidentally’?_ He was so sick of seeing the pants every other day, the only thing that came out good from that cursed lightly washed denim pants was that it made Renjun’s ass look great, like it really brings justice to his hips and waist. So by default, he lets the pants live another day. _‘For now.’_ Yukhei thought as he eyes the pants, vexed.

He asks Renjun to wait for him and to not move as he was about to get tools that could help him get out of his trousers. Renjun nods, before plopping the back of his head on the pillows that seemed to softer than usual.

Yukhei rushes as he grabs a pair of scissors from the kitchen before jogging back to their bedroom, scared of what drunk Renjun might pull off if he left him alone. Thankfully, he finds Renjun just laying there, fiddling with a loose thread on their duvet. Yukhei finally goes right back to it, grabbing the little tab again. Making sure to keep his hands away from a respectful distance. _Gotta practice social distancing._

With this, Renjun squirms. Yukhei basically had his hand ghosting the younger's crotch. Renjun could feel the blood rushing from where Yukhei's hand was hovering on. It was extremely uncomfortable. He lets out a small whine, asking Yukhei to do it faster. Yukhei retaliates by telling Renjun that he could only do this faster without the younger squirming. Renjun whines again, not even trying to cooperate and do his part. Still continuing to press forward and whine, thinking it would change anything.

Yukhei had already asked Renjun countless of times to stay still, but still to no avail. With his patience wearing thin, he was left with no other choice but to take the matter into his own hands. Since Renjun wouldn't stay still, he, himself could at least keep the younger into staying still. His solution, pressing down on his boyfriend's hip, keeping him in place. Renjun lets out a small _'noo'_ as it felt too much, making himself squirm more. His mouth now smushed against the pillow under his head. He kicks up, feeling a bit ticklish. By squirming more, Yukhei presses down harder on his hips. Renjun slams his head back again, groaning with bated breath, and Yukhei thanks the gods that there was a pillow under there, preventing the other from suffering a concussion and himself, from a major headache

Desire pools into Renjun's stomach, his breath hitches whenever Yukhei hits something sensitive, his voice getting all pitchy as he asks him to hurry up. Yukhei nods, telling him again to calm down, as he was doing his job. He himself was panicking too, it was obvious by how his hand trembles subtly, his heart and brain going haywire. Renjun panting loudly, his face covered by his arm, his mouth opened slightly, which was weirdly enthralling. This isn’t how Yukhei planned his evening to go.

Finally, after cutting bits of thread and scrap fabric that obstructed the fly from opening, Renjun was finally out of his constraints. Leaving him with only his baby blue boxers and as expected, a semi-hard on. Renjun sucks in a gasp, feeling the cold hair hitting his bare legs.

Instinctively, he jerks his hip up.

Yukhei had the need to look away, it wasn't that he had never seen the other naked, he already did, countless of times in fact, but it still felt relatively new. The scene looked so lewd. Something about how Renjun gasped earlier had set off thousands of butterflies in his stomach. Thankfully, he caught himself from staring, he stops abruptly before Renjun could even notice, scared that the younger might find it offensive.

Still in a rush, he tells the other to sit up straight, his left hand holding unto an oversized shirt that he once owned, but now belonged to Renjun. He leans on his right hand, his knee balancing off the edge of the bed. He asks the younger to raises both his arm, the other obliged again, with his top lip tucked underneath the bottom one. It was a sight he was lucky enough to see, Yukhei thought.

Renjun yawned, on the brink of falling asleep. Realizing that Renjun was getting sleepy, he got the younger's toothbrush from their shared bathroom, some bowl the younger could spit into and a glass of water.

As soon as he got back, he sets the things down on top of the nightstand. Renjun was still sitting up but had his eyes already closed shut, Yukhei took this an opportunity to kiss the younger's forehead, muttering sweet nothings into the other's ear. He slowly shakes Renjun's shoulders, then tells him that he needs to brush his teeth before he goes to bed. Renjun nods whilst having his eyes closed still.

Renjun could feel the bed sunk a bit once Yukhei sat in it. Yukhei sits in front of Renjun, asking him to open his mouth, and Renjun does, tasting the peppermint taste that he never once liked. It probably took him a while in brushing every nook and cranny in Renjun's mouth, since Renjun had already fallen asleep while the former brushed his teeth.

"Baby?" Yukhei spoke softly, scared that he might startle the younger. Renjun hums, slowly opening his eyes.

"Gargle this." He smiles warmly as he hands him a cup. Renjun takes this, tipping the glass over, gargling it before taking the bowl and spitting into it. Yukhei ruffles up Renjun's hair, he takes the bowl and cup from the other's hands and wipes the residual toothpaste on Renjun's lip with his sleeve. He cups the other’s cheeks, telling him what a good job he has done, before cleaning up.

He walks over to the sink, washing the bowl and cups, some dishes he forgot to clean earlier before calling it a night. He turns off the lights in the kitchen, before heading back into the bedroom. He tiptoes in quietly knowing how Renjun gets cranky when someone disturbs him sleeping, and finally changes into his striped pjs that were far more comfortable than the denim he wore. He slips underneath the covers with Renjun, making sure he gets majority of the blanket. He wouldn’t want the other catching a cold.

As the day ends, he kisses Renjun goodnight, before wrapping his arm around his waist. He spoons the smaller, nestling his face on the crown of Renjun’s head, putting his mind into an ease before lulling himself to sleep, letting the warmth of the younger engulf him entirely.

It was finally time for Yukhei to rest. For he has seen enough.


End file.
